


Dean Winchester x Reader

by WriteItInLetters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Nudity, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteItInLetters/pseuds/WriteItInLetters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine play a game of strip poker with Dean, Sam and two girls dean managed to pick up at a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fiction so go easy on me if it's rubbish.

Your eyes slowly opened as the morning sun danced through the crack in the blinds of your dingy motel room. You sat up and sighed as you looked at the alarm clock reading 5:54am. You flung the covers off you as you pulled yourself out of bed hearing the quiet rasped knock at your door. "Y/N, we're leaving soon. Sam's taking a shower then we're hitting the road. So we'll meet you at the car in 10 yeah?" said dean as you opened your room door. You nodded in reply and yawned before closing the door on Dean. Slowly you walked to the bathroom rubbing the sleep out of your eyes before turning on the shower. You quickly washed your hair and the rest of your body before climbing out into the cold room. You towel dried your hair and quickly put it in a messy bun as you walk towards your rucksack. "Shit" you mouthed as you realized all your comfy underwear was dirty, you picked up the fancy black laced panties and put them on with a sigh. You threw on the rest of your clothes, grabbed your rucksack and headed out to me the boys at the impala. "What took you so long?" Dean smired as you threw your bag into the car. "You said 10 minutes" you giggled as you followed the bag into the backseat. The car rolled out the motel parking lot and onto the high way as Led Zeppelin played on the radio. You smiled and closed your eyes as the sun beat through the window warming your cheeks as you drove.

 

It had been an easy hunt and another victory for you, Sam and Dean. On the way to another cheap motel you and the boys stopped in at a bar for a celebratory drink. You and Sam ordered the drinks as Dean tried his charm on two beautiful girls at the bar. You felt a pang of jealousy as you looked at Dean, watching the girls soak in every word he said to them. You downed your drink and walked up to the bar to order another. Sam had gone to the toilet so you decided to do a shot as well. You bought yourself and Sam a drink and plumped back down in the booth waiting for Sam to return. Again your drink was gone in a matter of seconds and you looked up catching Deans eye who was signaling at you to leave. You quickly downed Sams drink and got up to meet Sam and Dean at the door along with the two girls from the bar. The five of you slowly walked to the nearest motel and Sam checked you in before guiding you to the room. As you entered the room Dean pulled out a bottle of whiskey and a pack of cards and placed them on the table in front of him."Poker anyone?" he said as he took a seat. Both girls nodded and took a seat next to him you shared a glance with Sam shrugged and sat down directly across from Dean. By the time Dean had explained the rules and how to play the game to the girls you had already had downed 2 glasses of whiskey and was starting to feel the alcohol rush to your head. Your first hand was poor so you folded and watched with a smirk as Sam and Dean called each others bluffs refusing to let the other win. However Dean was a better player than Sam and won the hand with a royal flush. You smiled at Dean as he winked reshuffling all the cards. "How about we make this more interesting?" he said as he flashed a smile towards you. "Strip poker anyone?" he glanced up at you waiting for your approval. "Why not ." you said glancing at Sam who smiled and shrugged as he cracked his fingers determined he would be the last man clothed. Again your hand was awful but this time you decided to try and bluff your way through to the end. You put on your best poker face and raised the bet hoping the boys wouldn't catch on that you were bluffing. Everyone showed their cards and Sams hand was the best he smirked saying "Take 'em off boys" before putting his arms behind his head stretching. You pulled off your top watching as dean stared at you chest as your boobs threatened to spill over you laced black bra. You smiled to yourself and winked at him as you looked at his beautiful muscled chest. After that the game got more intense as you and Dean raised the stakes and called each others bluff refusing to lose another article of clothing. Sam and the girls had obviously gotten bored of the game that you and dean were drawing out. Sam stood up and announced he was walking the girls home and would be back soon. "uh huh" you managed as the door of the room closed without breaking eye contact with Dean. Your stares intensified and you placed your cards face down as Dean gave you a confused look. "I fold" you say as you stand up dropping your leggings to the floor thankful that you were wearing your nice black lace panties. Dean gasped a little and stood up to meet you closing in the distance between you in a matter of seconds. "Good" he whispered by your ear as he kissed your neck. He glanced up at you to see if you were on the same page. You brought your hand up to his jaw and kissed him softly of the lips confirming you both wanted the same thing. He quickly lifted you up wrapping your legs around his waist as he walked you over to the bed. He softly placed you on the bed as he fell on top of you again nipping and kissing at your neck. "I've wanted to do this for so long" he whispered as his mouth connected with yours once more. You felt his tongue on you lips and opened your mouth to give him access as his tongue quickly connected with yours. You moaned in his mouth as his hands started to caress and slowly move down your waist towards your heat. You could feel his growing erection against your leg as you struggled with his belt eventually unlatching it and pulling down his trousers so there was only two layers of clothing separating you from your naked bodies. His hands started to creep up your thighs and you could feel yourself getting wetter. He pulled them down slowly teasing you seeing how wet you were for him. Smiling he pulled down his own boxers and rubbed his tip against your opening. You let out a small moan causing him to thrust into you filling you up completely. "You are so beautiful" he said as he thrust into you again. You blushed as you felt your groin starting to tighten as he pushed deeper into you. You brought his face down to yours kissing him again as he started to rub his finger against your clit pushing you further towards climax. "Dean..." you moan. "Dean... i'm gonna come" He smiles as he thrusts into you again. "It's OK baby, just let go." Hearing his voice sound so soothing pushes you over the edge. You let go screaming his name and you feel yourself involuntary bucking up against him. You feel your walls tightening and throbbing against his length inside you sending him over the edge as you ride each other through your orgasms. You moan as he comes inside you watching him breathlessly collapse on top of you moaning your name. He rolls off of you onto his side looking at you in awe. " You're amazing y'know that?" you smile at him feeling your cheeks turn scarlet. "I love you, Y/N" he says as he leans in to kiss you once more. You kiss him back allowing his tongue to slowly twist against yours. He puts one hand around your waist and pulls you in closer so that your noses are touching. "i love you too, Dean. Can we celebrate every victory hunt like this?" you chuckle as he places another kiss on you lips, hoping Sam would take a little while longer dropping the girls off so the two of you could just lie there forgetting about the horrors in the world for a little longer.


End file.
